The present invention relates in general to a detent for a vehicle armrest and, more specifically, to a detent for a vehicle armrest that includes multiple stop positions.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, typically include armrests for the comfort of vehicle occupants. Often, in vehicles with a bench-type seat, a center armrest is provided that may be moved between a lowered use position and a raised stowed position. In the use position, the armrest is available for use by occupants on either side of the armrest, while in the stowed position, the center portion of the seat is available for use by a third occupant, for example.
It is desirable that the armrest be restrained against unintentional movement when it is in the use position and when it is in the stowed position. This can be to prevent the armrest from moving in reaction to movements of the vehicle. For example, it is desirable to prevent the armrest from moving away from the stowed position during a sudden deceleration or to prevent the armrest from shaking while driving over an uneven surface. The armrest can be restrained from movement by the use of a latch or a detent that engages a portion of the armrest in order to temporarily hold it in place. It is also desirable that the armrest be relatively easy for an occupant of the vehicle to move between the use position and the stowed position as desired. A latch will have a release available for use by the occupant, while a detent will be releasable by an amount of force that the occupant can easily apply to the armrest. It would be advantageous to have an improved detent to retain an armrest in a predetermined position.